


Act Surprised

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crack, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "I’m the Anon who posted the “Bunny and Jack go to the past” thing.But I made an account because why the hell not :DThis one was made up while I was trying to sleep,And it’s kind of a crack fic.What if,Due to some freak accident or something,Sandy and Pitch’s sand are mixed into some sort of sticky liquid,And they end up being glued to each other.(Don’t care which part of them is stuck,But I like to think their hands are glued.)(Bonus points if Sandy and Pitch have a hard time being around each other,Especially when kids all over the world are asleep,and at one point Sandy is forced to knock Pitch out with his sand to prevent him from sending nightmares.)"Pitch and Sandy have their hands stuck together. Only Pitch is surprised what this leads to.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 16
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Act Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/20/2013.

It started out as a fairly ordinary skirmish against Pitch—they happened so regularly now that Sandy was beginning to wonder if even Pitch knew why he was picking fights. That all changed, however, when Sandy went to take care of Pitch while the other Guardians fought off nightmares.  
  
He captured Pitch easily, simply grabbing him by the hand after a couple of feints, but when he tossed Pitch far into the distance he was astonished to find that he was coming along for the ride as well.  
  
They landed in a heap outside a small patch of woods. Pitch, being used to this sort of thing, was the first to recover, and began trying to scramble away from Sandy only a few moments after impact.   
  
Unfortunately for him, this didn’t work. Wherever he ran, whatever he did, Sandy was dragged along with him, his small right hand impossibly stuck to Pitch’s left one.   
  
As for Sandy, he soon had quite enough of being towed around, and lashed Pitch’s ankles together with ropes of dreamsand before sending up fireworks to let the other Guardians know where he was.  
  
The Guardians looked no more enlightened than Sandy or Pitch after the two had done their best to explain what happened.  
  
“This is…this is a thing that can happen?” Jack asked. The others merely shrugged.  
  
“Apparently so,” Pitch said acerbically, trying to fold his arms and failing.  
  
“I will check library to see if I have anything on spells like this,” North said. “That is, if you think you will be all right, Sandy?”  
  
“Of course he’ll be all right,” Pitch snapped. “Do I look like I’m in a fit state to do anything like this?”  
  
“Well…I guess that means the battle’s over,” said Tooth. “But you’d better not try anything, Pitch! Sandy, we’ll be watching for any distress signals you send. Otherwise, I suppose we’ll go start looking for any clues as to what’s going on here.”  
  
Sandy nodded, and waved farewell to them.  
  
“Well, now what?” Pitch asked. “I admit I never planned on getting captured in this particular way.”  
  
 _Back to work,_ Sandy signed, and before Pitch could protest they rose into the sky on a cloud of dreamsand.  
  
“You can’t be serious! I am literally glued to you and you’re still going to ignore me!”  
  
 _Dreams need to get sent. Doesn’t take my full attention, calm down._  
  
Pitch sighed and slumped into the cloud as much as he could, which, irritatingly, obligingly became somewhat like a comfortable chair. He watched as thin strands or dreamsand flowed from Sandy’s free hand and the top of his head, his expression abstracted for several moments (though it turned out he was still alert enough to know what Pitch was doing, as his free hand was promptly slapped away from the dreamsand as he reached out to try and corrupt a little of it).  
  
 _Now, that’s all set in motion._ Sandy turned back to Pitch, the dreamsand flowing on its own now. _Clearly, you don’t want me to ignore you…_  
  
“That’s not what I said. I was trying to imply that it should be impossible to ignore your enemy in a situation like this. It’s also incredibly strange that you’ve taken this so calmly.”  
  
 _You’re also taking this relatively calmly,_ Sandy pointed out.  
  
“What else could I do? I can’t really resist you, Sandy, I know that very well.”  
  
 _That’s an interesting way of putting it._  
  
“But it’s true. I can’t fight against you and expect to win. So that’s why I’m calm. Also, your dreamsand is probably getting to me.”  
  
Sandy smiled. They sat in silence a few moments, before Pitch spoke up once more. “It’s a good thing you told the Guardians about this situation. Would have looked a bit odd, wouldn’t it—Sandman and Boogeyman holding hands on your cloud.”  
  
 _I can think of odder things._  
  
“Of course you can, you’re the Sandman,” Pitch said dismissively. Anything else he was going to say, though, was cut off when Sandy raised their joined hands to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the place where their palms were stuck together. Pitch stared at Sandy, then at their hands, then back at Sandy. “Right. I’ve figured it out. This is a very strange dream, and when real you shows up, you’re going to kick my ass for it. Which won’t be fair. You—or real you—should know that no one can control their subconscious, and I didn’t even know about this until now, and—oh! Why must I, of all beings, be punished for everything I want to do?”  
  
While Pitch talked, Sandy’s grin slowly widened. _This isn’t a dream. Why don’t you tell me what you want to do, and I’ll decide whether or not you should be punished for it?_ He bit his bottom lip, looking up at Pitch.  
  
Pitch gulped. “I—I’m not sure if words will convey my full meaning.”  
  
 _That’s all right. I don’t like words anyway. You can demonstrate._  
  
A blush began to rise in Pitch’s cheeks and he reached out his free hand to lightly brush against Sandy’s hair. “I really don’t feel like this is something I should be getting away with.”  
  
 _You’re not getting away with anything,_ Sandy signed, pulling Pitch’s free hand to his mouth and lightly licking and nipping at each of the fingertips in turn. _But I think you’re going to let me get away with quite a lot._  
  


* * *

  
  
Neither of them could say for sure when they were able to finally separate their hands, both being very preoccupied at the time.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Act surprised,” Pitch hissed at the other Guardians, Sandy floating serenely at his side.  
  
“But Pitch, even Man in Moon could tell!” North said. “That is why spell happened, was him! Could not figure out how to get you two talking otherwise.”


End file.
